Animalistic Depravity
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: Was it odd that Sai was beginning to unnerve him? Lee knew that Sai was a bit off thanks to his lack of understanding emotion but...recently it felt like Sai was...no, he must be wrong. (Second in the Yandere Seme series) SaiLee


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Noncon to dubcon. Yandere!Sai and terrified!Lee.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Animalistic Depravity**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee counted the number of upside-down sit-up's he'd done and grabbed the branch when he finished, flipping around it so he landed right side up on the ground. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he raised his arms above his head and stretching. The pounding of his heart was familiar in a way that was comforting as was the slight ache in his muscles.

He sighed in pleasure as he stretched his arms higher and started to bend backwards. He bent until his body made a bridge then, he felt like he was being watched. He opened his eyes and blinked in surprise as he saw Sai not too far away from him.

"Sai-kun?" Lee said then smiled and righted himself up, "Hello Sai-kun! I am surprised to see you! Oh! Am I interrupting you?" he quickly grew concerned as he tilted his head in question.

It hadn't been too long since Sai came to Konoha, half a year? Probably a bit more that that. Still, Lee was always happy to see the man -though to be honest and a bit unyouthful...sometimes Sai made him feel oddly uneasy-.

"No." Sai answered. He continued to smile at Lee with his eyes slightly squinted then said, "Your hair is longer."

Lee blinked in surprise again and raised his hand to his hair. Now that he was paying attention, Lee realized that it was. He made a little noise as he felt his hair brushing over his shoulders. He was used to giving his bangs a trim every few days but he'd forgotten the rest.

"You are right." Lee said, then smiled, "Thank you for telling me. I should go get this cut now-"

"No." Sai said, interrupting him, "It suits you, Beautiful."

Lee felt his cheeks warm automatically at Sai's nickname. He knew Sai wasn't mocking him -he figured out that Sai just took the word from his personal title of Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha-, still, it was...flustering, to hear the man say it.

"Ah, it does?" Lee asked, a nervous giggle escaping his mouth. His blush burned his cheeks and he slightly began to turn his head away, feeling embarrassed.

"It does. You look like a doll." Sai said and Lee almost jumped at how close the other ninja was.

Lee felt the urge to giggle again. For some reason, he felt...uneasy, but maybe it was just because he wasn't used to such comments. Sai didn't really lie either, he was usually honest -even uncomfortably so sometimes-.

"Hehe, I do not think a...doll would describe me in any way, but thank you?" Lee said

"You don't?" Sai said and he smiled in a way that was different from his usual fake one.

Was it... _real_? The thought should have been a happy one as Lee always cheered Sai on for gaining more emotions and understanding them but...that _smile_. It made Lee want to shiver. It felt a bit...dark.

But, he must be wrong right? Sai was just smiling.

So Lee smiled back, giving Sai his brightest one as if that could chase away his unease. He was going to speak but then Sai was close, to the point that Lee found himself slowly leaning back. Lee felt something cold crawl up his back as he stared into Sai's eyes but he kept his smile up, determind not to let these strange feelings overwhelm him.

This was _Sai_!

"Will you let me draw you?" Sai suddenly asked and Lee made a noise of surprise.

"M-me? But, would you not like someone better? I mean, I am hardly drawing material." Lee said, looking away as he took a step back.

Sai followed him. "I don't want to draw anyone else." He said and Lee felt that he should have been flattered but everything about this meeting just felt off.

Lee pushed a hand through his hair and behind his ear, smiling nervously, "Hehe, that is very flattering, Sai-kun."

Lee made his smile widen, using his inner youth and happiness to keep it real despite his unease.

"Maybe next time? I must be going, I-" Lee said, taking a few more steps back and shamefully, he was glad that Sai didn't follow. He felt bad for his lie but Lee just didn't feel very...safe, around the man right then. It was uncomfortable and Lee just wanted to get away, "I promised Gai-sensei that I would help with a new training exercise today!"

He turned on his heel, quickly waving at Sai without looking. He only took a few more steps before he heard Sai say something in a somehow monotone yet sing-song tone.

"Lying~"

Then pain burst in his head and everything went _dark_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee abruptly woke up as pain seared through his left leg. He clamped his lips between his teeth as he screamed, his body reacting immediately to try and get away from his 'enemy'. He pulled his legs towards his body and used his good leg to kick himself away but a sharp tug at his arms stopped him. The sound of chains clattering made him freeze and he suddenly remembered what happened beforehand.

He'd been walking away from Sai.

 _Sai_.

Lee heard his pulse race in his ears as he slowly looked up, and just like he feared, there he was.

Sai stood there, _smiling_ down at him. The smile wasn't even fake, it was _pleased_. His eyes were almost shut like his normal fake smile but everything about him just screamed that he was _happy_.

"I'm sorry." Sai said and Lee flinched at the sudden sound.

The movement jerked his leg and Lee was rapidly reminded of his injury as white hot pain flared -it was worse than his throbbing head-. He gasped and shuddered, trying to keep his leg as relaxed as possible. He was scared to look but Lee was nothing if not brave so he made his gaze fall to his left leg.

"Oh kami-sama..." Lee whispered, horrified.

His leg was _broken_ , his skin already swelling and turning purple as his ankle was practically shattered, and with the way his shin throbbed, that was cracked as well. He could see it all too easily as he wasn't wearing his spandex, shoes, or even his leg warmers anymore. Instead, he was wearing a too large black shirt that barely even covered his underwear.

"I wanted to do this while you were still asleep but I suppose the pain was too much..." Sai continued like Lee hadn't even spoken. He lifted the sledgehammer that Lee somehow overlooked and held it up, "So if you could just lie still, I'll do this as quickly as I can."

Lee's eyes widened in horror and he rolled away just in time for Sai to miss crushing his other leg. It made a loud sound against the cement floor but didn't crack it. Lee used the chain tying his arms together to pull himself to the metal piping it was wrapped around. He gripped it to help himself stand and made the mistake of looking back at Sai.

The pale mans' smile had vanished and he was looking straight at Lee.

"That wasn't very kind, Beautiful." Sai said, his black gaze feeling like ice on Lee's skin.

Sai slowly stood up, pulling the sledgehammer up with him. His lips curled into a fake smile as he continue to stare at Lee, then he started walking towards the boy.

"I can't have you escaping, Beautiful." Sai continued

"Why?! Why are you doing this?!" Lee shouted, his leg spasming with pain even as he forced himself up on his good one, "S-Sai-kun, this-"

Sai began to chuckle and it made Lee clamp his mouth shut as the sound wasn't _normal_. It was deep and dark in a way that made his fight or flight response switch to _flight_.

"You're so innocent, Beautiful." Sai murmured almost _lovingly_ , "I want to keep you forever. I don't like that you draw people in so easily. It makes me rather...jealous." Sai chuckled again, "It's such an unpleasant emotion but I do have to thank you, Beautiful. Without you...I wouldn't know how _great_ it felt to _love_."

Lee shuddered and felt nausea twist his stomach. He giggled nervously, his mind skipping tracks as he _didn't know what to do_.

"L-love?" Lee repeated, not knowing what else to say as he frantically searched for a way to get away. Chains, alright, he could break the chains. It shouldn't be that hard even with only one leg stabilizing him. Plus, he'd hopped around the village before as a punishment, he could do it.

"Oh yes. I had figured it out a while ago." Sai said, "I'm completely in love with you."

Lee felt his cheeks burn automatically from the 'confession' and his gaze darted back to Sai.

"It took me a while to find out since I had to look through so many different books just to make sure, but it all said the same thing. You were always on my mind, in my mind, even on missions. I got...irritated when I couldn't see you at least three times a day. And the jealousy!" Sai began to chuckle again, "I wanted to kill anyone who touched you!"

Lee had slowly been getting redder and redder at Sai's words. If one ignored the weapon in Sai's hands or the fact that Lee had been injured by said weapon, it could have almost been romantic in a way. At least, until Sai chuckled. Then Lee felt himself grow cold and pale.

"K-kill...?" Lee whispered and he had a horrifying thought, "D-...did you?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean, did I kill them?" Sai asked then his smile grew and it was _creepy_ , "Only a few."

Lee fought not to gag as nausea filled his entire being. A cold sweat broke out on his back and he felt his hands begin to tremble. He forced himself to _breathe_ and before he could think better of it, he asked, "...W-who?"

"..." Sai didn't answer and Lee looked up.

Lee flinched as Sai was _right there_. He hadn't been thinking, he should have been trying to get away, not ask horrible questions! And...and Sai looked irritated. Lee swallowed hard.

"I don't want you thinking about them." Sai said and his voice was _low_. Then he was reaching out and yanking Lee to the point that he automatically shot his other leg out to balance. He yelped at the agony racing up his leg and would have crumpled if it weren't for Sai holding him up.

"Oh, by the way." Sai suddenly said, "Don't try to break free. The chains are re-enforced with chakra for durability. The same with the pole." He smiled _nicely_ and pulled Lee against his body, humming slightly at the feeling.

Fear shot through Lee like electricity and he immediately tried to break the chains by pulling his arms apart. _It didn't work_. Lee felt his breaths speed up and distantly realized that he was hyperventilating. A hand began stroking his back and there were shushing sounds in his ear as he was slowly lowered down to the ground. His head snapped up and Sai was _still smiling_.

"You are so cute when you're scared..." Sai whispered and his hand stroked Lee's soft cheek. It was only for a brief moment as Lee flinched back but Sai couldn't feel irritated as Lee was staring up at him with those large, innocent looking eyes. A fond sigh passed his lips and his smile widened slightly, making his eyes squint.

"You really are too much, Beautiful." Sai said then stood up.

Lee stared, still breathing too fast and feeling a startling and special type of hate for Sai's nickname for him. Then gut instinct came and Lee tried to move away, a sense of dread pooling in his stomach. Sai tsk'd and he quickly stopped Lee by pressing a foot on top of Lee's broken one. Lee yelped, the pain making him start to sweat. He looked up at Sai and he _knew_ what the man was going to do.

"P-Please, d-do not d-do it." Lee stuttered, pleading with Sai but the man ignored him and the sledgehammer came down.

Lee screamed as he felt his right leg shatter. He slumped to the ground, breathless from the pain -the only reason he wasn't sobbing-. Tears streamed down his cheeks and it wasn't just because of the pain. He was scared that his ability to be a shinobi was compromised _again_. How cruel, to make it through Gaara's mangling only for this to happen a few years later.

At least Gaara and him had been fighting as opponents. This was _Sai_ , someone he thought was his _friend_.

The sobs came then and he turned his face to the floor, hiding his shameful crying. Lee didn't look as he felt Sai pull one of his legs out and bit back pained whimpers as he felt Sai bandaging his legs one after the other.

-Lee couldn't and wouldn't feel grateful at that. His legs could heal but it'd take months without any medic-nins and Sai was the reason in the first place-

Then Lee felt a slightly rough hand trail up his thigh.

"Do not touch me!" Lee shouted, whipping his head around and _glaring_ at Sai. Yet Sai didn't look, scared, angry, or even surprised at the 'sudden' venom.

"Even anger looks beautiful on you..." Sai said, _love_ in his tone

-It wasn't love, Lee _refused_ to believe that! Love wouldn't have someone _destroying_ their special ones' legs-

"You really are _beautiful_." Sai continued and there was a clatter of Sai dropping the sledgehammer to the ground before he gripped Lee's face between his hands.

Lee tried to pull away but Sai's grip was stronger than he expected. Immediately, Lee knew Sai was using chakra to keep him there and his heart sunk into his stomach. His legs were useless and the only way he could use his arms was to drag himself away, but with Sai using chakra...he was _useless_. Any hope he had of getting away was slowly vanishing and Lee wanted to cry again.

Then lips pressed against his own and Lee felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on edge. Sai's lips caressed his own in a way that was too nice and Lee hated it. Lee firmly pressed his lips together, refusing to let Sai feel _any_ part of his mouth.

Sai sighed against his mouth. "Beautiful...I want to kiss you." He said, like Lee was being unnecessarily cruel. He slowly kissed the line of Lee's mouth but when Lee still didn't open, he sighed again. He shifted his thumbs and started pressing right below Lee's cheekbones. Lee made a 'cute' sound as the pressure forced his mouth to open then, Sai pressed his tongue inside.

Lee made a sound of anger and immediately tried to push Sai's tongue out of his mouth, but the sensation felt good and he felt Sai's groan as he heard it. Lee quickly pulled his tongue away but Sai's only followed. Then Sai was pushing him down, still holding onto his face.

Sai caged Lee's body against the floor, looming over him as he tasted Lee's mouth. Shivers and tingles rushed through his body in what he read and knew was arousal. He pressed a knee between Lee's legs and brushed it against the boy beneath him. The squeak that left Lee had him _smiling_ again and he slowly rocked his thigh against Lee's groin. He felt Lee's thighs clamp around his hips and shivered. He pulled his mouth from Lee's, licking his lips to capture every last taste.

 _Oh_ , Lee looked so _tempting_. His lips were already reddened from the slow but hard kissing and his cheeks were flushed with arousal.

"I should call you temptress." Sai murmured, gazing into Lee's glassy eyes, "For how could I ever deny you...?"

Lee pressed his slightly throbbing lips together, trying so hard not to cry. His cheeks darkened further from shame and he wished Sai would just stop. He didn't...He didn't _want this_. Lee knew he was trembling and that there was nothing he could do but at least he could keep quiet.

"How could anyone deny you?" Sai asked without actually looking for an answer, "I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. You're _my_ Lee now. My Beautiful, Tempting, Lee." Sai leaned down and nuzzled Lee's neck, slowly licking it before sucking a dark hickie into the skin.

"Don't worry..." Sai murmured, "You'll learn to love me like I love you."

Then Sai's hips were pressing against Lee's and Lee could feel Sai's hardness. His heart began pounding in his chest again and he bit his lips against any sound though fear and nausea swirled in his stomach.

"I'll make sure to give you all the pleasure you can feel. I've been reading up on everything about male on male copulation." Sai sounded excited in a way that only he could.

Lee's fear grew to horror and that was the only reason he finally spoke, "Please...do not do it..." he whispered, trying not to stutter.

"But I want to. All the books said it was the ultimate way to confirm and encourage our love." Sai said, "And I _really_ want to experience your beautiful body."

Sai trailed his hands down then under Lee's 'borrowed' shirt, feeling the trembling muscles of Lee's stomach. Lee whimpered and he wanted to shout that _this wasn't love_ , but he didn't want anything more to happen. Sai already crushed his legs, and Lee knew he could make things even worse.

So...so he would have to play along. No matter how much it hurt his heart, he would have to allow the violation of his body then-

Then he could get away. He could make Sai believe him and get away the moment he could even if he had to _crawl_.

"B-but...I-I have n-never-" Lee stuttered, his heart pounding as he spoke honest words but in a light that he was nervous and _shy_ instead of scared out of his mind.

Sai _smiled_.

"I know." He said, "That's why I made sure to learn _everything_. I'll make your body _sing_ , Beautiful."

Sai leaned down and kissed up Lee's stomach, slowly pushing up the black shirt as he tasted more and more of Lee's revealed skin. He hummed against Lee's flesh then looked up as he wrapped his lips around a pretty pink nipple. Lee hid his face in his outstretched arm and Sai found it _cute_. He sucked once and Lee's body jerked underneath him, a sweet whimper leaving those lips. Sai felt himself twitch and rise, and sucked hard, laving the nipple with his attention until it was puffy and almost raw.

Lee trembled, whimpers escaping him as Sai tormented his chest. He bit his lips harder, tearing up as sparks of pleasure raced through him. He'd never known how sensitive his nipples were until now and he wished that he could learn with someone else. Even as his nipple throbbed from how raw it felt, it still felt _good_ , then Sai was doing the same to his other one.

Lee closed his eyes tightly, unwilling to face Sai's eyes.

But his eyes shot open and he arched as he felt slick fingers _there_.

"S-Sai!" Lee yelped, scared out of his mind and wanting nothing more than to fight. But his ankles were shattered and he couldn't do _anything_.

"Don't worry Beautiful, I'll go slow." Sai said, assuring Lee just as his research told him to.

He pressed a finger in and shivered at how hot Lee felt around him. Oddly, his mouth felt dry yet he enjoyed it. Sai looked down and then felt a vague irritation that he couldn't really see where his finger was breaching Lee's body. With a slight frown, he pulled his finger out and ripped the underwear off Lee before pressing a finger inside him again. A chuckle escaped him at Lee's adorable squeak, the feeling of laughter slowly becoming familiar thanks to the one under him.

Another thing to thank Lee for.

"I didn't think you'd feel so nice." Sai murmured, a strange smile curling his lips, "I should have known though. Of course you'd feel nice, you're rather perfect."

Lee's face burned at Sai's words and sickness turned his stomach.

"I keep thinking of how you'll feel around my cock." Sai continued, pressing another finger inside Lee's softening entrance, "No one else has touched you like this besides me. I know. I looked. The happiness I _felt_ at knowing I'd be the first..." Sai's smile grew and he loomed further over Lee's body, his breathing slightly speeding up, as he added even another finger. Lee whined at the burn then bit his lips, trying to stop his trembling.

"I could barely stop myself from grabbing you then. I saw you that day too, your cheeks were still flushed from training and you allowed yourself a treat. I followed you in to the shop and you _smiled_ at me when our eye met. I could have taken you then." Sai purred and it sounded so strange to Lee's ears.

When could Sai sound like that? Deep and rumble-y despite how his voice was almost monotone. Usually he did sound monotone with barely any inflections.

Why was he so confused about it in this situation?

Why did it feel like he was sinking? It even felt like he was swimming, sounds were being muted and Lee couldn't bring himself to think anymore. At least he couldn't really feel Sai preparing him anymore -which was taking even longer than he would have guessed-. Sai was still talking but he couldn't hear it clearly unlike his own too loud breathing.

Lee felt pressure against his lips and slowly let his gaze travel away from the ceiling to the man over him. A tongue invaded his mouth and a voice in his head ushered him to just close his eyes and submit. So he did. It distracted him from the vague feeling of fingers leaving his body.

Then there was something else pressing inside his body and the sudden pain made everything come rushing back. His body tensed and tears pricked his eyes as he felt like something was trying to split him apart, even with the preparation.

Sai thrust into Lee's body and groaned loudly, his mind immediately fogging with pure want at the unfamiliar pleasure, it had never felt this good before. He shuddered at hearing Lee cry out and leaned forward so he could whisper into Lee's ear. He ground his cock inside of Lee's tight channel and ran his hands over Lee's hips and sides as he whispered, "Lee...you're squeezing around me." he shuddered and groaned again as Lee seemed to tighten even further, "Your body... _amazing_!"

Lee's eyes burned with tears and he blushed hotly, whining as he could feel Sai's thick erection throbbing within his body. Besides the pain, it also sent a shamefully delicious feeling of pleasure running through him. It heated his entire body and somehow made all of his pain seem to almost vanish. His hole still throbbed at being stretched too far but the pleasure covered in enough that he couldn't focus on it.

He'd rather focus on it.

"Ah, you're too cute..." Sai groaned and bucked into Lee again, "All flushed and whining for me. I want to always see your cute little blushing face. Ah- fuck!" Sai dropped his head to Lee's neck, biting his skin as he _thrust_ , unable to keep his hips still with the pleasure coursing through him.

"I- I want to see your hot expressions as we _make love_." Sai continued, panting.

Lee unwillingly moaned then whimpered. His body rocked each time Sai slammed into his body. It was enough to make him shift up the floor. His thighs trembled as he tightened them on Sai's hips, trying to slow him down. It was for nothing though as he could _feel_ Sai's member penetrating him so deeply.

Lee tightly closed his eyes, tilting his head up so he at least wouldn't have to watch. His mouth dropped open as he gasped for air against the on-slot of pleasure.

Sai felt another hot rush of need swirl inside him and he chuckled before suddenly reaching underneath Lee and yanking him onto his body. He cursed loudly as Lee sunk further down on his erection. Sai felt his brain fail him for the first time as all he could think was how badly he wanted to get _deeper_ inside of Lee.

"More!" Sai gasped, clutching Lee to his body and thrusting up, "T-take more of me!"

Lee cried out as he was squeezed against Sai's chest. It felt like Sai was in his stomach! Lee sobbed, spreading his legs until they were on either side on Sai's thighs, trying to get to his knees, then cried out as the next thrust went even deeper inside him. Lee arched, his hands frantically scrambling to grab onto Sai but the chains stopped him.

"Ah! N-No! Y-you are t-t-too d-deep!" Lee stuttered, and shamefully, he felt himself begin to drool but could not stop it. Sai's pulsing member was reaching so far inside him. It made him feel sick and wonderful at the same time. He could barely think past the dragging sensation of Sai within his body.

The sound of their skin slapping together was loud in the dark room and the squelch of Sai's member pushing into his body was _lewd_.

"No, take me deeper." Sai rumbled, his hands gripping Lee's hips to the point of bruising them, "Take my seed, hold me within you." He shifted on his knee's, lifting Lee until the boy only had the choice to rely on him to not fall.

"B-b-but I-I-" Lee couldn't even finish his words with Sai driving his _cock_ into him. His breath hitched and his arms trembled as he pulled against the chains. He sobbed then screamed, his voice cracking as Sai hit something inside him that made stars burst behind his eyes instead of merely brushing it. He vaguely heard Sai curse again before he felt stone against his back and his body was being bent almost in half.

"I f-found it, Beautiful?" Sai panted, his skin becoming shiny with sweat, "D-don't worry, I'll hit it again and again and _again_."

And Sai did, he drove his cock harder and harder into Lee's body but hit Lee's prostate each time.

"I-I'll make you cum like this. I promise, you'll cum just from my cock." Sai growled lowly, pushing Lee's legs further apart. His fingers pressed into Lee's thighs and there would be bruises there too.

With Sai pounding that spot inside of him, Lee felt like he could cum just from Sai's thickness. He didn't _want_ to, it felt like failure if he did. He didn't want to find release with Sai, he didn't want his body to keep betraying him, but he didn't think he had a choice anymore.

Had he had a choice at all since waking?

Or even, since meeting Sai?

Lee sobbed again, tears slipping down his flushed cheeks. He couldn't stop himself from crying out at each thrust and the way their slick bodies rubbed together was a hot torment he didn't want. Then Sai was speaking again and his blush spread to his body.

"This is _torture_ Beautiful!" Sai growled, somehow pressing even closer, grinding into Lee's body at the end of each harsh thrust, "I'm so close and you're still squeezing me so tightly! Ah, not yet, I'll hold back, I won't cum until you do, Beautiful. I want to see it. I want to see your face." Sai's voice turned to that purr again and he reached out, pushing Lee's bangs from his face with a smile that made sickness and arousal twist in Lee's stomach in a now familiar way, "I'll paint your insides white after. Doesn't that make you happy, I'll fill you up completely and you'll keep me inside you, right _here_."

Sai released Lee's hair and pressed on his stomach instead, slowing his thrusts to a hard grind. Sai and Lee choked on their sounds but for different reasons. The motion made the fire in Lee's veins turn to an inferno. Sai pressed harder on Lee's lower stomach and groaned.

"I can feel myself, Beautiful. I can feel myself inside you." Sai gazed at where his hand was with a feverish delight.

Lee yelped at the feeling of Sai pushing at his insides from both directions. His body felt too _small_ for such things and he never thought he'd be thinking that, but it was true. Sai was too big and it felt impossible that he could hold the man inside him, yet the same feeling had him drooling again.

"P-Please-" Lee gasped, jerking slightly as Sai ground into him again. Then the man paused but he was pressing against that sweet spot inside his body and Lee _whined_ at the feeling, wanting Sai to move. He didn't know if it was a want for Sai to continue or pull out anymore.

"Yes, _Lee_...?" Sai murmured, voice husky and how he said his _name_!

Lee whimpered, trembling with that sick arousal again, "P-Please, S-Sai-!" Lee gasped, the trembling of his body making Sai's erection rub that button inside him, "Cum! Please, cum! I-"

Lee couldn't finish his plea, breaking out into a cry as Sai suddenly slammed into his body again.

"T-Temptress!" Sai growled like a blissful curse, "You want my seed so badly? I'll give you everything!"

Lee felt like he could hardly breathe and his mind left him as the sound of their skin slapping together filled his ears again. Something was tightening in his stomach and Lee cried as lewd sounds left him. Then, he broke and screamed his release, his body arching as he automatically wrapped his legs around Sai's waist.

Sai groaned loudly into Lee's ear as those legs trapped him but it didn't matter as he broke as well. He filled Lee completely, to the point that he could feel some of his seed splash back against him. He panted, his heart racing from their copulation, but he shifted and slowly moved inside Lee's body, pushing his seed deeper. He breathed deeply, sighing in content before slowly turning onto his side and pulling Lee close, staying inside Lee's body.

"That was perfect..." Sai murmured, pressing his lips against Lee's neck. He licked at the sweat there, tasting salt and Lee's skin which was more tantalizing that even he thought it would be.

"Our love is finally confirmed." Sai continued and Lee could feel him smile against his neck. Lee didn't say anything, too tired from their... _love making_. Sai breathed against Lee skin, making him shiver and he felt the man drag his lips up then they were kissing again.

When Sai pulled away, Lee found himself staring into mad black eyes. He watched with a sinking stomach and sinking hope as Sai _smiled_ again. Those hands gripped his hips and pulled him closer.

"Let's encourage our love now."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Question~ Who do you think would make good Yandere's in Naruto? I have a few so far and want more! Yandere stories are a bit of a weakness for me hehe...**

 **Review Please!**


End file.
